Star wars: Hex Galaxia
by Billydee20
Summary: A hunter finds a group of orphans and try to find parents for them. Meanwhile, a new Dark lord has risen in the galaxy. Flecies vs Vlairs.
1. Chapter 1

A rocketship full of kids were on full blast. At least five kids were inside of the vehicle, but it was getting unbelievably hot. They went to Planet Zill. An adventurer were hunting down for some food when all of a sudden, a rocketship was heading towards his way. He stops the ship by using his mind.

He was not a jedi, but he had the abilities of a jedi. The rocketship was smoking and sizzling like a frying pan. The kids got out of the vehicle, crying and such. "What's the matter, " Asked the adventurer. "Our parents are dead!" He looked at them with concern, so, he decided to the kids are the galaxy. "What's your name, " said the adventurer. "My name is Lino. " The adventurer responded, "cool. My name is Rour and I just got here. " After a few walks, the conversation was brought up again, "So, how did your parents die?" "They tried to fight to protect us, so the bad guys won't take us. "

Rour has a metal pouch in his hand that can turn into a weapon. He was gripping it tight to prevent anyone from touching it. Rour still tries to bring up the conversation, "Who was trying to kill your parents? " The spaceship was approaching Rour and the kids. An elderly man comes out of the ship and seen that Rour has been goofing off. "Rour, may I speak to you?" "Yes, president Werai?" "These kids are in need of help and and a loving home. Perhaps we can should them the 'place'. " Rour looks at President Werai he was a monster. "But, they're not ready for that. " "Trust me; they're ready. " Werai and Rour and the kids got on the ship and flew to an unknown location in the galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2

The ship was approaching a brownish orange color planet. President Werai had an auto pilot on the ship because was a little weak to control it. Rour was talking to the kids about his life story, "My parents were warriors, but they didn't make it back to the planet. " The little girl asked a question, "So, how did you deal with it?" "I decided to become a warrior, too. Maybe become a Flecie. " The kids looked confused, Lino said, "What's a Flecie?"

President Werai interrupted Rour when he was about to speak, "A Flecie is a subspecie of a jedi, you have some of the abilities, but you're not entirely a jedi. They're intergalactic warriors with powers, and we never lose a battle. " The kids were impressed on hearing about the story that was told by the president. "Looks like we're almost here. " Rour asked the little girl a question, "What's your name?" "My name is Gringy. " "Gringy, I like that name, " said Rour.

Werai said, "We're here, " as he got up. "Welcome to Bronton, home of the Flecie. " There were small spaceships flying around, people are using holographic phones to communicate, and an infinite water supply. "Wow! I could live on this planet for centuries, " said Lino. President Werai whispered to Rour, "If you lose these kids, you are no longer a Flecie. " Rour looked a lot disappointed because he had a responsibility to fulfill, otherwise he will not become a Flecie.

"Now kids, you can stay with Rour; he'll be taking care of you unless we can find someone who can take care of you. " President Werai left Rour all alone with the kids and Rour was thinking of a way to entertain them. "Ok, kids, follow me to the playpark! " He was trying his best, hopefully, things won't turn for the worse.


	3. Chapter 3

On planet Ysr, an evil version of Flecie were storing some power for them to become stronger. The giant orange reactor were actively hasten. They are called the Vlair, their powers are elements based on their personality. The leader of Vlair approaches the reactor. His name is Barton, he was a former Flecie, until left them for good for no reason.

"I see that the reactor is getting stronger. Soon, I'll have my revenge against those traitorous beans!" Barton hyperventilates as he was ranting about his life. "Sir, you don't want to lose consciousness again, do you?" One of his soldiers were asking. Barton uses the force to lift him up. "Don't worry; that's not going to happen because I just have an idea. We'll kidnapped a civilian in exchange for Werai. " "Sir, no disrespect or anything, but how are we going to do that without anyone seeing us?" Barton looked both of his soldiers, while thinking of more to the plan. "You two can pretend to be Flecie and no one will notice the difference. Just alter your uniform a little and you'll look like you're one of them. "

The two of them got onto their spaceship and flew to Bronton. Barton touches the glass of the reactor in the center of the planet. "Werai, you don't know what you're about to be in for! " He laughs evilly as he walks away from the reactor. Planet Bronton was in jeopardy as his soldiers were heading down there. Barton may be a repugnant, but he is no imbecile when it comes to vengeance.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Bronton, it was nighttime over there. The people were still walking around to places. Rour and the kids were having a little dispute. "But I want to hang out with the president, he's cool, " said Lino. "But guys, we can still have fun! I might not be your favorite, but it's not too late for second chances. " Rour and the kids went to Park Nova: where the fun starts at.

"Are you sure that this is fun, " questioned Gringy. "Are you kidding me? It's stupendous! Now who wants to go first?" The kids looked at each other and decided to go head to Park Nova. Meanwhile, two of the Vlair soldiers were in disguise; looking for their victim. "Sobla, we have to find someone, so the boss won't get angry, " said the soldier. "What do you think we're doing?! It's not the kidnapping I'm worried about; it's who are we kidnapping, " she responded. "And you're not exactly the brightest soldier on the team, Canvawn." Back at the park, while the kids were playing, Lino was sitting down sad.

Rour noticed it as he was approaching him, "What's the matter?" "It's nothing. " "Come on, tell me. " "Ok. I just miss my parents, they fought for us and then, one day, the evil warriors took control of the planet and killed our parents. We went to the escape pod to avoid collateral damage. " Rour patted Lino's back, trying to comfort him. "I lost a couple of parents, too. My mom died at birth and my dad died trying to save me from getting attacked by a wookee. Ever since then, I spent the rest of my life trying to survive. " Lino looks at Rour with a sad look. "That's really sad, " he said. Sobla and Canvawn went to the park and finds kids.

"That's who should be our victim: the kids, " said Sobla. They both agreed to it, and invades the park. The use the Vlair's gas to blind everyone and took the kids with them. As soon as the gas dissipated, they were gone and so were the kids. "Lino! Gringy!" He was panicking about what the president said. This may end up with a colossal sacrifice, but will he risk it by telling President Werai that the kids were kidnapped? Barton will finally get his wish after all.


	5. Chapter 5

In the Oval Office, president Werai wanted to arrange more army for important buildings. "What we should do is to put security discs onto the building, so our men will know where they're going. " "I'm not sure if that's a great idea, Mr. President, " said the associate. "What we should do is-" There was an interference with the hologram.

"What the hell is going on?" Barton set up the hologram to communicate with President Werai, "Hello there." "Barton, what are you doing, " Concerned Werai. "I'm just having a nice conversation with my long time friend. Anyways, I want you to meet me at planet Ysr." "And if I refused?" "You can say goodbye to the kids that one of your soldiers had. So, meet me at Ysr or else..." The hologram ended after that demand. President Werai wipes his eyes and trying not to cry. Rour knocks on the door and opens it, "sorry, sir, but this is an emergency! " Werai looks around the room, Everyone, please leave the office; I need to talk to him." The rest of the guys left the office. Werai was speaking, "I know you lost the kids." "How did you know that?" "My former student, Barton has threatened to hurt the kids if I refuse to go to planet Ysr."

"So, are you going to do it?" "What choice do I have? I can't lose another youngling. " Werai got off the chair and looks at the painting. Rour said, "What happened, sir?" "It's a long story, long before, we fought and saved the world, little did we know, one of our own betrays us. She tried to shoot at us, but we protected ourselves in self defense. Barton thought we killed her because we wanted to, so he left the group and disappeared ever since.

" Rour did some thinking and made a decision, "I'm coming with you." "What? No! You'll get killed!" "So will you, but we can have the soldiers protect us!" Werai looks up in exasperation. "Fine, you can come, but don't do anything stupid. " They both left the office to arrange a plan for later. The battle will occur.


	6. Chapter 6

On planet Ysr, Barton looks at the reactor glowing brighter and brighter. "Mister, what are you going to do to us, " Asked Gringy. "Well, if you're babysitter brings his friend here, I'll let you go, " replied Barton. "This will be my greatest plan ever!" Barton was power hungry as the reactor dazzles a little bit. Meanwhile on Bronton, president Werai and Rour arranged an army of soldiers to the central location.

"Ok, everyone, I am really counting on you to help fight Barton and his evil henchmen. Their powers are a lot advanced than ours, but with major skills and extraordinary strategy, we can put an end to his mayhem." They rose their flash-bangers up in the air. A Flash-banger is crystal laser disguised as a pouch, but it transforms into a flash-banger. The Flecie army have gotten on the spaceship and was heading for Ysr. They got on the ship, and Rour tried to talk to Werai, "Look, I'm sorry that I let you down.

I hope this doesn't affect my chances of becoming a soldier." "No, it doesn't. You were ambushed and you tried your best." They were sitting down and continued the conversation. "You know, you were like a father to me when my real father passed away. I got into hunting and now, we're rescuing kids we found in a space pod." Werai was laughing with Rour, both of them were sighing when they stopped laughing. "Those kids will be safe, " said Werai. Back on Ysr, the henchmen detected a large amount of energy coming towards the planet, "Sir, there is something approaching here. " "Well, what is it?!" He looks at detector and discovered that Werai is on his way to the place.

"Well, looks like Werai is bringing a group of his best men on the job, figures." Barton continues, "Alright, listen up! My arch nemesis will be here and I want all of you to get rid of whatever who he brings with. I want to see them dead. And some of you can protect my reactor; it's the only thing that is keeping your powers stronger. Now, form in positions and don't do anything yet! " Barton means business, he wasn't going to go down without a fight. What happens next will be a shocker.


	7. Chapter 7

The spaceship was landing on the planet. Barton stands his ground when the doors were opening. President Werai got out of the ship and talked down Barton, "Listen Barton, you don't have to do this. I know how it feels to lose someone, but this isn't the right way to deal with it. " He gets a little too close to the president, "I don't have to listen to you; you killed my wife and for that, you must pay for what you have done. "

Barton takes the reactor gauntlet and aims it at Werai. "Please, don't do this! Your wife betrayed you!" "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY WIFE, " screamed Barton. "I loved her. She was my everything, my soulmate, my angel, and you took that away from me. " Barton teared up a little bit. He activated his gauntlet and was preparing to shoot. As soon as the blast came at Werai, it disappeared before it even touches him. "What's going on " said Barton. Rour came out of the spaceship and reveals that Werai had the Flecie force field around him, "You know, I knew you were going to kill president Werai, so we thought of this plan before coming here. Take that!"

Barton was more angrier than he was before. He was giving a death order for every Flecie that is here, "kill them all. " A battle between the Flecies and the Vlairs were unbearably ferocious. Rour quickly grabs the kids and puts them back on the ship, Werai were helping Rour. When they got on the ship, the door closes on Werai because Barton the force to close it. "You really think you were going to get away with them? Live in a planet where no regrets ever happened?" Werai was scared out of his mind, he didn't know what else to do.

"Barton, you are consumed by revenge; that's not the Barton I know. " "I had to take take over a planet just to be as powerful as you, and now, I can prove it. " Barton tries again with the gauntlet, but only this time, the president's Flecie force field has worn off. Do you think Werai will perish in the next chapter? Find out.


	8. Chapter 8

The blast was approaching the president, only this time, it wasn't the force field that protects him; it was Rour using his barrier shield close to Werai. What are you doing? You were supposed to watch the kids, " whispered Werai. "They're being taken care of by the soldiers, " he whispered back. Barton was agitated a bit, "I see that you really want to risk yourself for him." "He is a good man!" "He's a murderer!" Rour and Barton were battling out.

Meanwhile, Sobla and Canvawn snuck up behind Werai and restrained him. Barton keeps shooting at Rour during the confrontation. He finally punches Rour and knocks him out. "Rour, you've got this! This is all on you!" Rour regains consciousness as his face was a little bit bloody. "You know, I didn't want to hurt you; I just wanted Werai to pay for his crimes for what he did. But you've got in the way, so now, I must kill you for that. "

Werai uses aura energy and blasted it into Barton. Sobla and Canvawn were using there powers to attack Werai for hurting Barton. Sobla can teleport with her mind and Canvawn can use fire. Rour attacks Barton while Werai counterattacks Sobla and Canvawn. When the time has come, Werai realizes that the reactor gives them powers. So, he charged up his aura energy. Sobla and Canvawn was going to attack Werai, but Rour uses his stun laser, thus temporarily paralyzing them. As soon as he's charged, he released the energy and destroyed the reactor. Every Vlair's powers were shut down.

Half and half of the soldiers perished during the battle, it was an intense fight. Barton got up as he was weaken from the blows that he were receiving. "You think you won? We may lost the battle, but you'll never win the war!" Werai looks at him with a smile, "Don't worry; I'm sure there's some friends who would disagree on that." Werai got the Flecie handcuffs and tightly locks it onto his wrist. The planet was a mess from all of the bout. Barton was detained in his own planet. He might soon be on his own for a while as his plans were over.


	9. Chapter 9

Back at Bronton, a group of soldiers escorted a handcuffed Barton to the cell along with Sobla and Canvawn. "Just you wait, there is a bigger threat out there than us! We're not the only ones that you should be fearing! You hear me?! WE ARE ONE!" Barton sends a death threat to Werai and everyone else. Werai looked a little worried because Barton has gotten to him. "Don't listen to him; he just spewing nonsense, " said Rour.

"We're lucky to have a nice president like yourself to lead us." "Thanks, Rour. And listen, because you saved me from the Vlairs, I'm officially recruiting you to be a Flecie soldier. " Rour was happier than ever for him to squeal like that. "Thank you, sir. You will not regret this decision. " "I better not. " They both were laughing and hugging.

"So, whatever happened to the kids, " questioned Rour. Werai replied, "I found some parents who would like to adopt some kids. " Werai pointed at the direction of where the parents were at. Lino, Gringy and the other kids were hugging their new parents. "They look happy with them, " said Rour. "Of course they are; they're in good hands with these people. I am going to miss those little trouble makers, " responded Werai. Rour has a smile on his face. "Thanks for everything. " They hugged once again and went their separate ways.

Rour went to the kids and met the new parents. "I'm sure going to miss you guys. " "We're going to miss you, too! " He hugs the kids. Rour turned to the new parents, "Take good care of the kids for me. " "We will" he shook their hands and left. Rour has gotten a new and improved spaceship, he was flying out of the planet and doing some more hunting. Everything else was peaches and cream and came to peace.

Not everything was at peace, something was on the other side of the galaxy, levitating. A dangerous creature has been sleeping on the interstellar. It began to wake up with its flashy red eyes. Whatever is out in the galaxy, can be conquered. But will this mystery monster have a weakness. *sequel will be coming soon*


End file.
